


Extra - For Science 2

by Queen_Kit



Series: Twinnish: Maul Edition [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, GFY, Gen, Kamino, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Queen_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kaminoans were commissioned to create clones for the war.<br/>These are their notes as they attempt to mass produce clones.<br/>Clone Run Numeric<br/>**The only character I'm listing is the clone that is mentioned directly if not by name.  Any clone that will feature in this story is technically referenced here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra - For Science 2

**Author's Note:**

> So because I've changed things and there are a lot of one-shots to come in this era I've cut this back quite a lot on specifics, but it's enough I think.  
> (As usual this is unbeta'd and this time I literally just finished this)

_While these records have been preserved in their original state for history, it must be acknowledged that some of the information contained within was deliberately manipulated by the Kaminoans in order to present a better outlook on their project._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Year 2, Month 9 (2-9) **

It is with great pride that I can make record here that nearly every one of our new batches with decanted without incident.  The flaws which rendered two units of batch 6 unsalvageable are considered an acceptable loss.  Remaining batches produced 8 units of healthy individuals.

It is also of note, however, that there were some unforeseen genetic variances in the product.  In order to have a uniform test group some of these genetically varied individuals have been eliminated.

Research Operator Zhaspar would like to have it put down to the record that  
“ **Information on the Human Species Indicates that Initial Growth shows physiology consistent with a natural human of one standard growth year.** ”

**\---------**

**2-1  
** Clone Batch 1: Cull – 3 Units (Bone Structure Anomalies)

 **2-2  
** Clone Batch 2: Cull – 2 Units (inconsistent muscle mass resultant in undersize units)

 **2-3  
** Clone Batch 3: Cull – 3 Units (Malformed organs)

 **2-7  
** Clone Batch 7: Cull – 1 Unit (malformation of optical units)

.

Clones 1-03, 2-01, 2-08, 3-06, and 7-02 have been placed under observation.  
These units should receive additional behavioral education units in order to minimize any behaviors problems that may be caused by the removal of their “twin” unit.

.

Due to the proposition of experimentation on the timing of separation of unfit units from fit to determine the outcome on the behavioral aspects of the fit unit, culls on other batches have been delayed until after the first growth period.

**\---------**

** Year 3, Month 2 **

Observation and experimentation upon previous ‘broken’ clones has proven dangerously insufficient.  Despite this it has been determined unwise to disrupt the current experimentation and growth on units 1-03, 2-01, 2-08, 3-06, and 7-02.  It is believed that this would cause a detrimental amount of distress upon the remaining otherwise healthy units.

It has also been noted that even were it deemed sufficient reason to cull unit 3-06 that attempting such an action would likely result in death. This may be because twins in this ‘pack’ do not appear to act by normal standards, Seeming to have ‘twinned’ every living unit to every living unit.  It is suspected that this may act as a stabilizing agent to 3-06… or he may have destabilized his previously fit batch-mates.

Upon re-entry to the training barracks additional behavioral education supplements will be supplied.

**\---------**

** Year 4, Month 9 **

We are pleased to report that nearly all units have come out of Second Growth healthy and ready for continued training.  The death of unit 7-02 was an anomaly with no visible cause.  There is debate as to if the cause may be some previously unknown heart condition or if the death has any correlation to the ‘broken’ nature of the clone.  This rumor persists despite the evidence that other ‘broken’ clones have successfully come through the Second Growth process alive.

Research Operator Zhaspar would like to have it put down to the record that  
“ **Information on the Human Species Indicates that Initial Growth shows physiology consistent with a natural human of seven standard growth years.** ”

Following the extraction from the growth tanks, clones were allowed to rest for a period of one month before observation teams determined which units remained unfit and should be culled.  The following month a team was sent to see to the cull of these units.

**\---------**

**4-3  
** Clone Batch 4: Cull – 4 Units

.

**4-4**

Further Culls have been aborted after cull teams were violently attacked by the clones of Batch 3 leading to a revolt from all batches of clones.  In the future it should be noted that all culls should be performed at infancy.

**\---------**

After Emerging from second Growth all units were subject to further educational supplements.  Units were introduced to Weapons Fundamentals.

Educational supplements are well received by the units and results show an ability to learn quickly.

‘Broken’ clones which remain appear to be responding well to the increased intensity of behavioral education supplements.

**\---------**

** Year 6, Month 3 **

The project has reached fruition with 56 units having reached the end of their Third Growth Period.  It is unfortunate however that the time for growth has seen the project untenable for true success.  Other labs will continue to experiment with other methods to increase the amount of fully grown clones produced within the necessary timeframe.

While the project will not be viable for mass production these prototype units will be useful for testing the durability of future units. (Presuming of course that the other labs do not cut corners on quality to produce quantity)

It is for this reason that we will continue to provide for our units until such time as they expire in the pursuit of knowledge.  (One further Batch Set will be produced as per research guidelines to ensure an adequate test sample)

Research Operator Zhaspar would like to have it put down to the record that  
“ **Information on the Human Species Indicates that Initial Growth shows physiology consistent with a natural human of fourteen standard growth years.** ”

**\---------**

**5-1**

It has become apparent that clone 1-03 still displays behavioral anomalies.  It is uncertain that further behavioral education will suffice.

Clones 2-01 and 2-08 appear to have taken well to behavioral education supplements and will be expected from additional lessons.

Clone 3-06 ceased to show up for behavioral education sessions some time ago, which has proved to be much safer for both handlers and clones.

**\---------**

**8-1**

It has come to our attention that it may be of note in this document that a number of units have been lost to scientific training accidents.  It is unfortunate that live fire training exorcises turned deadly and the researchers and units were lost.

All remaining units are still dedicated to scientific progress and research and are happy to contribute.  All best safety practices are always used during scientific experiments.

**\---------**

** Date Unknown **

Evidence has accumulated that many units have become attached to unofficial designations or ‘nicknames’. I believe that these identifiers should be recorded.  Also recorded for accuracy are the numeric identifiers for their ‘twin’ units.

Unit 1-01 – Click (05)  
Unit 1-03 – Kreel (06)  
Unit 1-05 – Break (01)  
Unit 1-07 – Slick (08)  
Unit 1-08 – Havoc (07)

.

Unit 2-01 – Gree (06)  
Unit 2-02 – Damage (07)  
Unit 2-04 – Dogma (05)  
Unit 2-05 – Scion (04)  
Unit 2-07 – Raze (02)  
Unit 2-08 – Pike (03)

.

Unit 3-02 – Comet (07)  
Unit 3-04 – Boost (08)  
Unit 3-06 – Wolffe (05)  
Unit 3-07 – Parsec (02)  
Unit 3-08 – Sinker (04)

.

Unit 4-02 – Poe (08)  
Unit 4-03 – Tup (07)  
Unit 4-04 – Gregor (05)  
Unit 4-05 – Hero (04)  
Unit 4-06 – Thire (01)  
Unit 4-07 – Appo (03)

.

Unit 5-01 – Rex (02)  
Unit 5-02 – Cody (01)  
Unit 5-03 – Pulsar (08)  
Unit 5-04 – Charger (06)  
Unit 5-05 – Trap (07)  
Unit 5-06 – Redeye (04)  
Unit 5-07 – Trip (05)  
Unit 5-08 – Void (03)

.

Unit 6-01 – Pulley (08)  
Unit 6-02 – Ringo (05)  
Unit 6-05 –Oz (02)  
Unit 6-06 – Denal (03)  
Unit 6-08 –Viktor (01)

.

Unit 7-01 –Johnson (05)  
Unit 7-04 – Eel (07)  
Unit 7-05 – Crews (01)  
Unit 7-06 – Arrow (08)  
Unit 7-07 – Tunnel Rat (04)  
Unit 7-08 – Scythe (08)

.

Unit 8-01 – Ridge (05)  
Unit 8-02 – Rys (04)  
Unit 8-03 – Notch (06)  
Unit 8-04 – Tomas (02)  
Unit 8-05 – Ox (01)  
Unit 8-07 – Frog (08)  
Unit 8-08 – Lichen (07)

.

Unit 9-01 – Edge (02)  
Unit 9-02 – Hardcase (01)  
Unit 9-03 – Fox (05)  
Unit 9-05 – Cheat (03)  
Unit 9-07 –Juri (08)  
Unit 9-08 – Vix (07)

**\---------**

**The lab is burning.  I cannot get out.  The units have escaped. There is nothing to salvage.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Now if you’ll turn to the next page you’ll see the data on the final run of clones from the Kamino Facilities…_

_(to be continued…)_

**Author's Note:**

> So that's nearly every clone that will exist in this verse, barring the four Zeros and our too be continued clone babies.


End file.
